Harry's Helping Hand
by BabyBlueDragon
Summary: Harry at 9 years old gets shipped off to the lord of the rings world watch as he helps save middle earth.
1. Chapter 1

The scene is Surrey, London England inside #4 Privet Drive. A young boy with black hair, a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, and the most green eyes you have ever seen was trying not to cry out in pain. A large man that looks more like a large whale was hitting and kicking this 9-year-old boy. He was saying things like freak or worthless boy. You see Harry James Potter was this boy and he lives with his Aunt, Uncle, and his cousin.

Today he went with his family to the zoo for his cousin's birthday. When they went to the reptile house, Harry saw a snake. He talked to the snake. When his cousin came over, he pushed Harry down. All of a sudden the glass that held the snake in disappeared. The snake got loose. As it moved away, it hisses, a thanks to Harry. His Aunt and Uncle came over and saw Harry and they just know he some how let the snake out. They got in the car and drove home. And that is how we got to this point.

After 3 hours of beating up Harry his Uncle through Harry into his cupboard under the stairs. Harry falls unconscious at around 12 midnight. As he did, he wished with all his heart that he was some wear he belonged. As he wished, no one saw a white portal opening up and sucking him in. At 12:01 Harry James Potter was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

As the young boy named Harry wakes up, he noticed that he is not in his cupboard and more. Harry looks around and sees he is in a forest somewhere. He tries to get up and off the ground but his wounds are making it difficult. Form what he can see its day time.

He lays there for a good 3 to 4 hours. For some reason most of his bleeding wounds have closed up in this time. He starts to drift off when he hears giant foot step sounds. They come closer and closer as he tries to find a place to hide in. He chooses a tree to climb up into. He peaks through the leaves to see what is coming and finds that a giant tree-man is what was making those sounds. He couldn't help but stare at him. He knows it's a guy because he is talking to himself.

As he is about to go past Harry, he stops suddenly, reaches into harry's tree and grabs Harry! He brings Harry straight to his face and says"Who are you and what are you doing in this forest?" as he was eyeing Harry critically. "My name is Harry, sir, and I don't know how or why I'm in this forest, sir." Harry managed to say without stuttering though he was trembling badly.

The tree-man looked shocked at the man-child in his hand. "My name is Treebeard, young one and why do you have bruises?" he asked as he looked closer at Harry. ( Everyone should know what Treebeard looks like and if not too bad.) "I...um. I...gggot . . . th . . . them . . . um . . ." harry stuttered out well looking away for Treebeard.

"Little one did someone hurt you?" ask Treebeard when he saw Harry's behavior. Harry just looked away again. Treebeard started to walk away from the tree he found Harry in. " I know someone who can help you little one." Treebeard said as he put Harry in front of a cave. "Stay here little one and I'll be back soon." Treebeard called as he walked away.

As Harry sat there, he heard whining noises coming from the cave. Now as a 9-year-old boy he was curious at what was making those sounds. As he goes to see what it is he hears a threaten growl coming from the cave but it sounded pained to. He still walks to the cave though. As harry gets closer to the growling noises he notices that there is blood on the ground. Now he knows some thing is wrong. As he goes into the cave to help whatever is hurt he doesn't see Treebeard come back with an elf and a wizard.

Once Harry is in the cave, he sees this dog/cat like creature. ( It's what the Ogres are riding when everyone thinks Aragon is dead in the second movie.) It was bleeding for an arrow wound in its shoulder. As he got closer, he noticed 4 cubs by her side. He knew it was a her because one of the cubs was nursing on her. She growled at him to go away. He ever so slowly got closer to her. He let her sniff his hand. She ever so slowly relaxed and licked his hand. His other hand came to her shoulder, grabbed the arrow, and pulled it out.

She growled at him and became tense again, but his hand glowed a white color as he wished he could heal her and understand her. Her wound healed and Harry learned every thing he needed to know and more to talk to her. She relaxed again and made the sign for cud as she cleaned him with her tongue. He knew now that she thinks of him as her cub. All of a sudden she tensed and jumped straight at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------------------------

In Harry Potter's World at 12:01pm

In the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore has been awaken by his silver instruments whizzing and hollering. Albus raced to his desk to see what the problem was. As he saw what the instruments were telling him, that the wards at #4 Privet Drive have fallen, he paled. Albus's door slammed open and 3 people walked in. One was a man and the other 2 were women. "Ah. Severus, Minerva, and Poppy. Sorry about the noise but I need you all to come with me." He said as he looked at each of them one by one with his famous eye twinkle. "Albus where are we going? And what's with the noise?" ask the woman named Minerva. "Please just come." Albus said in a pained voice. They all look sourly at him but nodded all the same. Albus grabbed some green powder off the fire place, threw it into the fire, it turned the fire green, stepped in, and called out "Arabella Figg's house." One after the other they all disappeared. As the left Mrs. Figg's house they walked down the street to #4 Privet Drive. Albus walks up to the door and knocks on it. "Albus what are we doing here?" asked Minerva. Before he could answer though a whale like man, Harry's Uncle, opened the door. "What are you doing at 12 a clock midnight?" yelled Harry's Uncle.


End file.
